It's Happy Ending
by AmazingColor
Summary: Hinata yang suka berdebat dengan Naruto. Makin lama tumbuh rasa sukanya terhadap Naruto. Apa Naruto suka juga dengan Hinata? aku pemula- - maaf gaje m( - )m


IT'S HAPPY ENDING

CHAPTER – 1

Belum terlalu mengerti bikin fanfic dan cara uploadnya m(-_-)m

*Hinata POV

SMA Konohagakure yaitu sekolah terkenal dan terelit di Tokyo bahkan di Jepang. Disana juga bukan hanya ada murid yg kaya tapi, murid disana murid yang terlahir pintar dan berbakat. Masuk ke sekolah tesebut sangatlah sulit. Karena, harus mengikuti test masuk dan tes bakat. Namaku Hinata Hyuga dan aku senang, aku bersyukur dan aku bangga bisa bersekolah disana.

"Hinata, sudah siap belum?" ujar Hiashi Hyuga, ayah Hinata.

"1 menit lagi otou-san. Nah tinggal dikuncir...Sip, selesai" Dengan riangnya aku menghampiri otou-sanku untuk pergi ke sekolah .

Tahun ini dan hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Akupun sudah menjadi kakak kelas tertinggi alias aku anak kelas XII dan mempunyai adik kelas yang baru. Disekolah aku berperan aktif sebagai Wakil ketua osis.

"Selamat Pagi Hinata-Senpai" ujar para murid-murid yang menyapaku.

"Selamat Pagi jugaa" aku balas sapaan mereka dan juga senyuman untuk mereka.

Selain Wakil ketua osis. Aku juga Ketua ekskul Seni musik. Sudah banyak penghargaan yang kami raih atas perlombaan tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Aku kelas XII-A. Kelas A adalah kelas paling unggulan di antara kelas lainnya. Teman sekelasku ada Sakura, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Temari, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Haii Hinata, lihat deh disana.. " ujar Sakura, teman sekelasku dan dia pacarnya Sasuke-kun, anak kelas XII-B.

"Hai juga Sakura-chan, ada apa? Aku langsung melihat yg ditunjuk Sakura.

Cowo tinggi, rambut pirang jabrik, baju berantakan dan dia tenteng bola basketnya. Ga salah lagi itu Naruto Uzumaki, Ketua osis, Ketua tim basket dan cowo terdingin dan tercuek yang pernah aku kenal. Aku sering berantem dan berdebat sama Naruto. karena Naruto orang yang menyebalkan.

Krrinnggggg...! Bel itu tandanya masuk. Saatnya masuk kekelas. Kakashi-Sensei adalah wali kelasku dan Kakashi-sensei guru Matematika disekolahku.

"Selamat atas Naruto yang berhasil peringkat pertama saat kenaikan kelas kemarin" Kakashi-Sensei memberikan selamat ke Naruto.

Semuanya tepuk tangan dan aku paling malas untuk memberikan dia tepuk tangan apalagi memberikan selamat pada dia.

"Dan Selamat juga kepada Hinata sebagai peringkat kedua dikelas ini" Semuanya pada tepuk tangan.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan saat aku menengok Naruto. Dia terlihat dingin sambil memainkan hp nya dan menatap jendela. Menyebalkan sekali kalau lihat dia.  
Kriinggg... akhirnya bel istirahat. Aku, Sakura, dan Ino ke kantin untuk mengobrol layaknya sebagai seorang remaja lainnya.

Saat sedang asyiknya mengobrol dengan Sakura dan Ino di kantin. Naruto dan kawan-kawannya (Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, dll) manghampiri mejaku dan sepertinya dia ingin merebut meja dari aku, Sakura dan Ino. Karena meja kantin disana sedang penuh semua.

"hey, Hinata awas aku mau pakai meja ini" ujar naruto yang ingin merebut meja kami.

Karena aku tidak mood untuk berdebat dengan Naruto. aku pergi saja dari sana dan Sakura & Ino memilih untuk bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya Naruto. Aku lebih memilih pergi ke kelas dan sepertinya aku lagi gaenak badan. Kepalaku pusing dari sejak pagi. Istirahat, aku pakai untuk tidur dikelas.

*Naruto POV

"Ada apa dengan Hinata? Dia pucat sekali dan dia tumben tidak berdebat dengan ku" ujarku yang heran dengan Hinata.

"Sepertinya Naruto mulai perhatian sama Hinata. Ehmmm.." Semua temanku pada menyorakki kepadaku. Aku pun beranjak pergi dari mereka dan Aku lebih baik pergi ke kelas saja.

"Yahh, Naruto ngambek deh..." ujar Shikamaru

Ada apa ya dengan Hinata. Gak biasanya dia sehari gak berdebat denganku. Apa dia sakit? Di kelas aku melihat Hinata. Dia sepertinya sedang tidur. Saat aku melihat muka Hinata, mukanya Hinata itu jika dilihat lihat cantik banget. Hinata itu pintar dan cantik. Pantas saja jika Hinata banyak yang menyukainya. Aduh apa ya yang aku pikirkan. Tetap saja Hinata cewe yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku.

*Hinata POV

Sepertinya sudah waktu istirahat sudah habis. Kok abis tidur kepalaku malah makin pusing sih. Suhu badanku jadi panas gini. Sepertinya Iruka-sensei tidak masuk dan tidak mengajar dikelasku. Yasudah aku lanjutankan lagi tidurnya. Supaya pusingnya tidak terasa.

Kringgg... Bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi. Belnya membuat aku bangun dari tidur siangku. Kepalaku tidak terlalu pusing melainkan suhu badanku makin panas. Aku beranjak untuk pergi ke UKS. Sepertinya Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang bermain basket dilapangan. Karena aku berjalan terlalu dekat dengan ring. Kepalaku terkena lemparan bola basket yang cukup keras.

"Aduh..."jeritanku. Lama-lama pandanganku mulai buram. Kepalaku juga makin pusing. Brukk...aku pun tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menahan saat aku terjatuh. Tapi aku tidak tau siapa itu.

Continue

Sedang berfikir untuk melanjutkan fanfic saya ini -_-


End file.
